Pokemon: The Love and the Legend
by LanorePoTC2
Summary: Ash and Misty get into a hot romance and some dirrty buisness, but what happens when Mom finds out? What will happen to the relationship between Brock and Lanore? So much more funny situations! R&R this story rocks!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokémon

ABBREVIATION KEY:  
MMISTY AASH BBROCK LLANORE ALL OTHER CHARACTERS NAMES WILL BE SPELLED OUT (I GET LAZY SOMETIMES)  
------------

Chapter 1-

M: Hey Ash, what's Brock up to?  
A: I dunno. I'll call him.  
Phone: RINGGG!  
B: Hello?  
A: Hey Brock. Whatcha doin tonight?  
B: Oh, uh, Ash, I, uh, I'm busy tonight.  
A: Doing what?  
B: I, uh, well, I got a date.  
A: That's great! With who?  
B: This girl Lanore. She just moved here.  
A: Oh, okay. Catch ya later.

(in Brock's room)  
L: Who was that?  
B: Oh that was just my friend, Ash.  
L: Ok. Maybe I can meet your friends some time.  
B: Uh, yeah, but let's finish this first. (naughty smile)(heh heh)

(the next day)  
Ash met Misty at a coffee store, where they and Brock usually eat. Misty orders a cappucinno and Ash orders a glass of milk.(um...nvm) A few minutes later, Brock walks in with Lanore, hand in hand.  
A: Oh, Hi Brock. Is this Lanore?  
B: Yes.  
L: Hi. Nice to meet you.  
A: Ash M: Misty (hand shaking)  
A: So, uh, how was your date?  
(Brock and Lanore exchange glances)  
B: It was great!  
L: It sure was.  
Ash and Misty offer the couple a drink, but they say no, they already ate, and leave.  
M: She seemed nice.  
A: Uh huh.

FOR THE SAKE PF FORWARDING THE PLOT, I WILL NOW SKIP THE NEXT TWO MONTHS, WHICH ARE PRETTY UNEVENTFUL, AND I WILL JUMP RIGHT TO BROCK AND LANORE'S ENGAGEMENT PARTY.

A: I'm so happy for you guys! When's the wedding?  
L: In about three months.  
M: Cool.  
B: We, uh, gotta go, uh, celebrate.(wink wink) See you around!

M: (to ash) They're a very romantic couple. I think they're made for each other.  
A: Yeah. They're always gazing into each other's eyes and hugging and stuff.  
"Insensitive jerk," thought Misty.  
THE NEXT DAY ASH AND MISTY WENT TO BROCKS HOUSE FOR DINNER.

L: Hi guys, come in!  
A & M: Hi.  
The night was spent talking happily, but was frequently interrupted but Brock and Lanore kissing. At the end of the night, Ash and Misty left, and Misty seemed a little sad.  
A: What's wrong, Misty?  
M: Well, it's just...I realized what I've been wanting, what I've been missing.  
A: What's that?  
M: Love! A boyfriend! Romance!  
Now Ash didn't know what to say to this, because he had always liked Misty, it might even be love.  
A: Misty, I uh, I could be your boyfriend.  
M: Well, I was hoping you would be one day.  
Ash started to say something, but he was captured by a romantic kiss from Misty.  
A: Wha, what was that for?  
M: (smiling) Well, I was just testing the water. You are my boyfriend now.  
Ash smiled, thinking of how happy he was to have a girlfriend, especially Misty.

Over the next few weeks, Ash and Misty began to feel more and more like a couple, except they never acted like it in public. It was their secret. And a little more that a week later, their romance had grown hot and passionate. It was on a full moon, under the stars, when they first, you know. Both Ash and Misty were both happy, everything was going great between them. No problems of any sort, no bumps in the road, and they were so in love. The only bad thing was that Misty was becoming poor, and she needed money, but we'll get to that later.

A MONTH AND A HALF AFTER THEIR "FIRST TIME"

Ash and Misty had "done it" every night in secret since that first night. Each night their love grew more and more. Until there was that famous bump in the road.

Ash's mom was having guests(Brock, Lanore, Gary, Ash, Misty, and Misty's sisters) one day when her Mr. Mime brought her a paper he had found under Ash's bed while cleaning. He gave her the paper. She went to put on her glasses. Ash's face turned completely pale when he saw it, as well as Misty's. Ash's mom put on her glasses, looked at the paper and screamed.  
Ash's mom: AN ABORTION! PAYED TO ASH KETCHUM, FATHER OF EMBRYO!  
Misty got up as fast as she could and ran out of the house, but Ash was too late, and Misty's sisters had blocked the doorways.  
Ash's mom: YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, MISTER!  
She continued to read the rest of the paper to herself, but stopped where it said "Signature of billing ricipient's relative". Gary had signed there.  
Ash's mom: Gary! How are you involved in this?  
Gary thought of some excuse, but none came to him.  
Ash's mom: THE TRUTH!  
Gary: (sighs) Okay. I promised to sign because Misty had been working for me for two weeks.  
Team Rocket had been listening from a window, but James realized what he heard Gary say. James climbed in the window, startling everyone.  
James: She was working for me too!  
Ash's mom: WORKING? DOING WHAT? FOLDING PAPERS? SHINING SHOES?  
Ash: No.  
Ash's mom: ASH? MISTY WORKED FOR YOU TOO?  
Ash: She doesn't work for me.  
Gary: He's her...boss, sort of.  
James: Yeah, you're name was on the card.  
Ash's mom: CARD?  
Brock and Lanore were watching the scene unfold, utterly confused.  
Ash's mom: WHAT KIND OF WORK DID SHE DO, ANYWAY? ASH, TELL ME!  
Ash: She's a...stripper.

Everyone screamed at this, and Ash ran down the hall to his room, grabbed his backpack, and ran out the back door. Now, to top off finding out that Ash and Misty were having sex, Misty was also a stripper for spare change, and Ash was her boss.

Ash's mom: What kind of world is this! My son has been sleeping with someone behind my back, let alone the fact that he's 14, and his girlfriend works for other men, stripping, and he doesn't care!

Mr. Mime came down the hall with something Ash had forgot to clean up in his haste to leave.  
Ash's mom: Oh great, a condom wrapper. Wait till I get you Ash.  
Gary: I know how to get him! I attatched this radar thing to his backpace one day when he wasn't looking.  
B: Why would you put a radar on Ash's backpack?  
Gary: How do you think I surprise you guys to a battle all the time? It has a speaker too, and here's the screen.  
Gary fished through his sachel and pulled out a laptop. It had a blue dot indicating Ash's house location, and a moving red dot, which was Ash.  
Gary: We can follow him with this!  
L: That dot is moving pretty fast. I bet he's flying with his Pidgey thingy!(Lanore did not know all the Pokémon names)  
B: I'll bet you're right.  
Gary let's listen to the speaker. He's probably looking for Misty, and with him flying, he should catch up pretty soon.  
They all listened, and soon enough they heard Ash's voice.  
Voice 1: Misty!  
Voice 2: Ash!  
Voice 1: Don't cry. Listen, we never have to go back if we don't want to.  
Voice 2: It won't work. They're gonna catch us and seperate us. Oh, Ash, I may never see you again.  
Voice 1: Hey, let's go somewhere special, and hope they don't find us. Besides, it's not like my mom to invade my privacy like this.  
The talking stopped, but the red dot was moving down the street. Everyone watched the dot walk into the next town(with Misty, no doubt) and stop. Gary adjusted the lens and put it on "building mode", which showed what town and building Ash was walking into. Yep, it was the Motel. The one with pay-by-the-hour rates, no less.  
Ash's mom: Oh Ash, you are SO dead! Let's go!  
Everyone exited the house and got into Ash's mom's car. She drove like mad to the motel. When they got there, Misty's sisters were to walk up to the desk and ask if the clerk had chance for a 20 dollar bill. He went in the back to the register, and they searched through the check-in book. The found: Ash Ketchum-room 103.  
The sisters ran out and told everyone what room they were in. Brock and Lanore, being familiar with this motel(heh heh) said that room 103 had a window that we could listen and see what's going on. Gary: Uh, Brock, I'm not really intrested in seeing that right now, if you know what I mean.  
B: Oh yea. Oops. Well the room's right over here.  
They crept to the window and listened. Ash's mom looked in for a second, and Ash was still half clothed, fishing the condoms from his bag, and Misty was waiting in the bed.  
Voice 1(Ash): Misty, I love you so much.  
Voice 2(Misty): I love you too, Ash.  
A: What if this is our last time?  
M: It might be. Make it memorable.  
The spys outside could hear the sound of the bed squeak, indicating Ash had gotten into the bed. There were a few minutes of no speaking before Misty talked.  
M: (gasp) Oh, Ash (gasp) I love you so much (gasp) How will I ever live without you?  
A: I love you to Misty, but maybe it wasn't meant to be.  
(outside)  
Ash's mom: (whispering) I can't believe we're just listening out here when my only son is doing this! I'm going in!  
Misty's Sister #1: You can't do that-that's...gross. I'd at least wait till they're...done.  
Gary: Yea. I would too. Hey, where's Brock and Lanore?  
Misty's Sister #2: Oh, they went into the Motel to get a room. But hey, they're engaged.  
Ash's mom: I cannot sit here and listen to Ash and Misty have sex! I'm going in! Period!  
Before anyone could stop her, she ran to the front of the building. She went in, snuck by the front desk, and ran down the hall. She got to the door and opened it, using the emergency key she found at the desk.  
Ash's mom: Aha!  
Two startled, embarassed people looked to the door. But they weren't Ash and Misty.  
Ash's mom: Oh Professor Oak, Nurse Joy, I'm so sorry, wrong room!  
She closed the door, her face red, and hoped she would ever have to see that much of the professor again. She walked to the next door, 103.  
Ash's mom: Aha!  
Misty: Eeek!  
Ash: MOM! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE BUSY!  
Ash's mom: That's exactly why I'm here, mister. You're coming with me!  
Ash: Mom-  
Ash's mom: NOW!  
Ash: Jeez! Let me put some clothes on!  
Ash's mom: Oh, yes, sorry. I won't look.  
She turned around while Ash got dressed.  
Ash: Mom, I really can't believe you invaded my privacy like this!  
Ash's mom: YOUR PRIVACY! ASH, YOU'RE 14!  
Ash then noticed Misty, who was crying in the bed. He went to comfort her.  
Ash: Misty, It'll be alright. Don't cry.  
Ash's mom was watching the scene, how Ash comforted Misty, and kissed her, and held her, and she realized that they do love each other. But they still had no right to do what they did.  
Ash's mom: Ash, we need to talk.  
Ash: I know. I'm sorry, okay? It's just, we are so in love, we have such passion for each other, and I guess it just was overpowering.  
Just then Lanore rushed in (in her lingerie, no less), followed by Brock.  
L: I'm so sorry. I cant' help but feel responsible for all this.  
Ash's mom: How would you be responsible for my fourteen-year-old son having sex behind my back?  
L: It's just that, before I got here, you guys were all just like little kids on some pokémon quest. Now I'm here, and we're all in heated relationships. Even Jesse and James have taking a serious liking to each other!  
B: The only one who is suddenly alone is Gary. Hey, Gary, You used to have all the ladies.  
Gary: Yeah, but then I realized I was gay.  
B: Oh, ok.  
Ash's mom: Well, let's all go home. I'm still mad, but my throat hurts too much to yell anymore. And Ash, you're not off the hook yet.  
A: Yes mommy.  
M: (putting on her clothes) Well, this has been some night.  
All: Yea.  
B: Well, Lanore and I are gonna head home. See you all soon!  
All: Bye.  
Gary: Actually, I gotta go too. Tracey's waiting for me at my place(wink wink) Gotta go!  
So the rest walked home in silence, Ash and Misty at the back, holding onto each other for dear life. When they all arrived at the Ketchum residence, Meowth was at the door.  
Ash's mom: Meowth? Why are you here?  
Meowth: Oh, Jessie and James kicked my out for a while. They said somethin' like "You're too young to see this" or somethin.  
Ash's mom: Oh, I see. Well, you can come in.  
Everyone was drinking tea, and then they heard noises outside.  
Jessie: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, CALLING ME THAT? JERK! THAT'S THE LAST TIME I GIVE YOU A BLOWJOB! OH, YOU'RE PROBALLY DRUNK TO REMEMBER IT ANYWAY!  
Ashs' mom ran to the window.  
Ash's mom: DO YOU MIND? THERE ARE CHILDREN IN HERE!  
Ash and Misty looked at each other. Children? Not a chance.

THE END, UNLESS YOU REVIEW AND ASK FOR MORE... 


	2. Chapter 2

This is for the people who wanted more!...

Chapter 2-

When we last saw our friends, they were at Ash's house drinking tea, so Mrs. Ketchum could regain her voice to yell at Ash for having sex with Misty and getting her pregnant, along with other things Ash had done. It has been a few weeks since then, and it is the morning of Brock and Lanore's wedding day.

Lanore: Hey. Today's the big day.  
Brock: Yea, um, that's what I came here to talk to you about.  
Lanore: What is it?  
Brock: I...I can't do this, Lanore. These past few months have been great, but what about my gym? What about becoming a pokémon master?  
Lanore: I thought Ash wanted to be the pokémon master.  
Brock: Everyone does. I love you Lanore, but I just can't. I'm under so much pressure.  
Lanore: PRESSURE? BROCK, I ENDED UP HERE IN THIS...PLACE ONE DAY, I MISS MY HOME AND MY FRIENDS AND MY FAMILY, AND I'M JUST TRYING TO FIT IN AROUND HERE!  
Brock: I know, but-  
Lanore: I thought you cared for me. What about everything you've said to me, everything we've been through? You were my first love, and I thought we were perfect together.  
Brock: We are perfect together-  
Lanore: THEN WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY EXACTLY, HUH? YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M LEAVING. I'M NOT GONNA LET SONEONE WHO MAKES FALSE PROMISES RUIN MY LIFE! GOODBYE!

With that Lanore burst into tears and ran off. Brock stood there, thinking of what just happened. "She's...gone."

(Later that day)Lanore was sitting by the lake, thinking of all the times she and Brock shared, when someone came and startled her.

James:(mumbling to himself) Stupid Jessie...you only care about your self you selfish witch...(notices Lanore) Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you here.  
Lanore: It's okay.  
(James noticed tears on Lanore's shirt)  
James: It looks like you've been crying. What's wrong?  
Lanore:(sigh) My groom; Brock; didn't want to go on with the wedding today.  
She looked at the engagement ring on her finger, took it off, and threw it into the lake.  
James: Oh, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help.  
Lanore: Thanks, but I think I'll be okay.  
James: It's not okay. He was a jerk for doing that to you. I don't know why anyone wouldn't marry you, Lanore. You're beautiful.  
Lanore: You think so?  
James: I sure do.  
The two of them didn't talk for a while, they just stared at the water. How it moved gracefully, the ducks in the water(is there a pokémon duck?) making ripples on the glass-like surface.  
Lanore: So, I couldn't help to hear you mumble something about Jessie before.  
James: Yea. She's such an insensitive snob. She wants all the attention for herself. And then she has the nerve to "assume" that I'm, like, in love with her or something. Jeez, I hate her.  
Lanore: Well, why don't you leave?  
James: I don't know. I've never been...alone before. Maybe I need the company, even if she bugs me.  
Lanore: Yea, I guess you're right. Everyone gets lonely.  
She started to cry again, and this time James came over to her to comfort her.  
James: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.  
Lanore: Thanks. It's okay.  
Silence.  
Lanore: James?  
James: Yes?  
Lanore: You're a really kind person. You're too nice to be in Team Rocket.  
James: Thanks. I'm not in Team Rocket to be mean, but the boss wants rare pokémon and he's to lazy to get them himself. A lot of people get the wrong impression of me, you know what I mean?  
Lanore: Yea.  
James: Well, I better get going. Call me...if you...you know, need someone to talk to.  
Lanore: Thanks James. Bye.  
James walked away, leaving only Lanore to look at the sunset on the lake.  
Lanore:(to herself) Should I call him?...Yea, I will.

(Three days later)  
Ash and Misty had come to Lanore's apartment, as it was their one day on a biweekly schedule where they were permitted to see each other, under adult supervision. After lunch and some talking they had gone over to visit Brock at his gym, where he had been all since the canceled wedding. Lanore went over the phone, but not to call Brock. She dialed, and someone picked up.  
Voice: Hello?  
Lanore: James?  
James: Lanore?  
Lanore: Yup, it's me.  
James: Hi!  
Lanore: Hey. Um, I was thinking...wanna see a movie tonight?  
James: I'd love to!  
Lanore: Great! I'll meet you at the cineplex at 7:30, okay?  
James: Sure! Bye!

(7:30, at the cinema)  
Lanore was waiting for James to arrive. She didn't know why, but she had gotten dressed up to see him. At 7:35, James arrived, in a nice outfit, too. He was holding a bouquet of roses.  
Lanore: Oh, James! You didn't have to do that for me!  
James: I know, but I wanted to.  
Lanore: (smiling) Thanks.  
James: So, what do you want to see?  
Lanore: Well, I was thinking of "The Notepad.  
James: That's fine with me.  
Lanore: Great. I'll get the tickets. You get the popcorn.

When the popcorn and tickets were bought, They went into the theater and got a seat in the back. It wasn't too crowed, so they could see fine. "The Notepad", it is a sad, touching romance movie(it was a book too, under a different name). At the sad parts, both James and Lanore got teary eyed, and James even held Lanore's hand. (Yes, it's that sad.) But during the "bad"(wink wink) part, James put his arm around Lanore's shoulder. When she turned to him, he caught her in a captivating kiss, that seemed to last forever. When they broke apart, James smiled.  
James: I've wanted to do that since the moment I laid eyes on you.  
Lanore had actually enjoyed it, despite her having a romantic tragedy only days before. Then it hit her. "That's why I got dressed up, and why I enjoyed the kiss," she thought. "I have a crush on James." When the movie ended James and Lanore got up out of their seats and exited the building.

Outside, there was a full moon. "Just like Ash and Misty's first "big night"," she thought.  
Lanore: Hey James?  
James: (taking Lanore's hand) Yes?  
Lanore: Thanks for being with me tonight.  
James: My pleasure.  
With that he kissed her once more. His kiss was electric, and set Lanore's whole body afire, something Brock's kisses had never done. They stood there, making out in the moonlight for a few minutes when Lanore ended it and said she had to leave. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Lanore wasn't feeling so well the next day.  
Lanore: Must've been all the popcorn.  
She made herself some soup and ate it in her pjs on the couch. Then there was a knock at the door.  
Lanore got up and opened it, only to find James standing there with a box in his hand.  
Lanore: James!  
James: Hi Lanore. May I come in?  
Lanore: Sure, go right ahead!  
James walked in and set the box down on the table.  
James: I heard you weren't feeling well, so I brought you this. I hope it will cheer you up.  
Lanore opened the package. There was a lot of tissue paper, and way at the bottom, there were two tickets.  
Lanore: Oh my God! Good Cheryll! In concert! Here! How did you...How did they.  
James: So, do you wanna go? I know they're your favorite. And I've never heard them, so it will be and experience for me too.  
Lanore: Oh, James, I'd love to go!  
James: Great! It's next Thursday at 5 at the PokéRina. Lanore: Thank you so much, but James, you know you don't have to buy your way to me. I'll still like you.  
James: Ah, so you do like me!  
Lanore: Of course I do! Who wouldn't? You're handsome, smart, charming, aring, kind, sexy, James: I'm sexy?  
Lanore: You bet you are.  
They kissed again, and how Lanore loved it.  
Lanore: James, you're a great kisser.  
James: Really?  
Lanore: Real-  
James had started kissing her neck.  
Lanore: James.  
He had started to bite her neck and his hands were roaming her body.  
Lanore: James, we really need to stop this...I'm not feeling well and I wouldn't want you to get sick.  
James: I don't care if I get sick. All I care about is you.  
Lanore: Well I care if you get sick, because then you couldn't come to the concert with me.  
James stopped then.  
James: You're right. I have an idea. Let's go to the beach. Some sun 'n' sand will get you feeling better.  
Lanore couldn't object this idea; she loved the beach.  
Lanore: Okay. Let me go put on my bathing suit.  
James: Ok. I'll be waiting out here.  
Lanore went into her room and picked out the sexiest bikini she could fine and put it on. She got a beach towel and some sun block and she left her room. When she got to the living room where James was waiting, James took one look at her and he almost fainted.  
James: Lanore, you're so gorgeous.  
Lanore: Thank you. Now let's go.

Once they were at the beach, Lanore put the large beach towel under some palm trees. It was almost sunset by now, and they were only a few other people at the beach. James and Lanore sat on the towel and looked at the ocean and the beautiful sunset.  
Lanore: It's beautiful, isn't it?  
James: Yes, you are.  
Lanore couldn't help but smile. While she was looking out at the waves and the sea, he was captivated by her beauty. James: That's a VERY nice bathing suit you've got on.  
Normally, Lanore would've slapped a man for saying that, but she actually liked that it was revealing and that James liked that. "Boy is he sexy," She thought.

James thought Lanore was drop-dead-gorgeous. "Boy is she sexy," he thought. "If only I could get that bikini top off her"  
Lanore: What are you looking at?  
James looked up.  
James: Oh, uh, nothing.  
Lanore knew what he was looking at. She could read his mind, and she didn't care about him getting sick anymore. She was hoping he would just do it.

James couldn't take it anymore.  
James: Lanore, I want you, I want you so bad it hurts.  
Lanore smiled.  
Lanore: I'm glad we feel the same way.  
By then the sun was setting and the beach was otherwise empty, so no one saw Lanore and James. James kissed Lanore again and again, everywhere that wasn't covered by a bikini. Lanore undid the buttons on James' shirt, while he untied her bikini. (MUST I GET THIS DESCRIPTIVE FOR YOU PEOPLE!) James was glad the was in a bikini; it was easy to get off. The bottoms had ties, too, which he undid. Lanore unbuttoned James' pants, and when the two of them were completely unclothed, the sun was just going below the horizon.  
Lanore: James-I want you now.  
James started kissing Lanore again, and Lanore still felt that same electricity that she had felt that night at the movies.  
A few minutes later, James spoke up.  
James: (gasp) Lanore, there's something I wan't to tell you.  
Lanore: Wha-(gasp) what is it?  
James: I love you Lanore.  
Lanore: I...I love you, too, James.  
Lanore smiled and James kissed her silly once more.

When it was over, James and Lanore lay there on the beach in each other's arms listening to the waves.  
James: Lanore?  
Lanore: Yea?  
James: That was my first time.  
Lanore: Really? You were good for a first-timer.  
James: Thanks. Do you know what time it is by any chance?  
Lanore did not answer. She had fallen asleep. James smiled and kissed her on her forehead, and he drifted into sleep as well.

Kid: Hey mommy? Are they dead?  
Kid's mom: Who?  
Kid: Them.  
Kid's mom: OH MY GOSH! JIMMY COVER YOUR EYES!  
Lanore awoke to the sound of someone yelling. Lanore looked up and saw a little kid and a very angry mother. Then she realized she and James fell asleep at the beach.

Kid's mom: WHAT KIND OF DISGUSTING PEOPLE PUT ON A SHOW ON A PUBLIC BEACH!  
The mad mom walked away with her son with her. Lanore: James! Wake up!  
James: Huh? What's going on?  
Lanore: Wake up James! We fell asleep on the beach and now there are people here and they can see us!  
James: I'm up.  
Lanore: Well, put some clothes on before we get arrested!

Now, little did Lanore and James know but they were being watched. Ash, Misty, and Brock had gone for a boar ride and had docked at a small island off shore. Ash and Misty were building a fire, but Brock went to go look through his new binoculars. And what did he see but his ex-fiancé in bed(well, on the sand, that is) with James. This made Brock mad.  
Brock: Misty, can I borrow your starmie?  
Misty: Sure.  
Brock: Thanks.  
Brock got on the starmie and slipped away, unnoticed and swam it to shore.

Lanore hadn't noticed Brock coming. She was looking for her bottle of sunblock. She couldn't remember where she had put it. Then, she saw a shadow over her. She turned around and was startled to find Brock holding her sunblock.  
Brock: Looking for something?  
Lanore: Why, yes, thanks.  
Brock gave Lanore the sun block, but he did not leave.  
Lanore: Um, can I help you with anything?  
Brock: How could you do this!  
Lanore: Do what?  
Brock: Don't act dumb. Everyone in a 30-mile radius could hear what you did last night!  
Lanore: Are you like my mother or something! Brock, if I remember correctly, you are the one who ruined my wedding, a day I've waited for my whole life.  
Brock: It was only 4 days ago! How could you move on this quick?  
Lanore: Because you didn't care about me. Tell me, Brock, is your gym more important than me!  
Brock: (not answering the question) I'll bet you just want to sleep with every man in town! That's it!  
Lanore: I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT! YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE!  
Brock: Lanore, you were a virgin before you met me!  
Lanore: SO WERE YOU!  
Brock: Well, that's because I wasn't interested in women.  
Lanore: Oh, so you're gay now?  
Brock: NO Lanore: Brock, before I came here, you could never even get a date. So in my mind, not only did you ruin it for my, but you ruined it for yourself, too.  
Brock did not know what to say, so he angrily got back on Misty's starmie and went back to the island.

Lanore: James, you can stop hiding now.  
James came out from behind a tree.  
James: I can't believe you almost married that man.  
Lanore: Me too. He's never acted like this.  
Lanore wondered if he'd ever be his old self again.  
James: Well, we better get going. I'm gonna get 50 questions from Jessie, and I need some time to make them up.  
Lanore: Okay.

When the two of them got back to Lanore's apartment, they kissed goodbye and James left. Lanore went upstairs to her room to change. "Never underestimate the power of a bikini," she thought.

NEXT THURSDAY-CONCERT It was 3:00, and Lanore would have to leave soon in order to get good seats. She was dressed in all her GC stuff and had just finished streaking her hair red when James knocked on the door. She went over to the door, and hoped she didn't scare him with her Good Cheryll attire.  
James: Hello-Lanore?  
Lanore: Yea, it's me. These are my concert clothes.  
James: Okay. Are you ready to leave?  
Lanore: Yup!  
They walked down the stairs to Lanore's car. She hoped that there wasn't too much traffic. There wasn't too much. They got to the PokéRina, parked the car, and walked to the building.  
Security guard: May I see you're tickets, please?  
Lanore: Yes.  
They showed the guard their tickets, and went in.  
Lanore: Wow, look at this place! I feel like I'm in Bankee Stadium!(I know, I know)  
James: What's that?  
Lauren: Oh, it's a baseball stadium where I come from.  
James: Oh gotcha.  
They walked as close to the stage as they could get, and they luckily found two spots in row 5.  
Lanore: OMG I have never been this close to a celebrity, or 5 celebritys, before! Oh, James, I'm so excited. Thank you so so much for these tickets!  
James: You're so so welcome.  
James couldn't help but notice that Lanore was acting almost like a...teenager today.  
James: What time is it?  
Lanore: Um, I don't know. I don't have my watch on. Excuse me, sir, uh, dude, do you have the time?  
The man turned around and looked at his watch.  
Man: It's 4:45.  
Lanore: Thank you.  
James and Lanore chatted about the band for a little while and soon, it was 5 o'clock.  
Voice: Now, Let's hear it for Good Cheryll, coming ALL the way from D.C!  
Lanore cheered.  
James: What's D.C?  
Lanore: I'll explain it later.  
Just then the music started. They played all their songs, which were all of Lanore's favorite. Everyone cheered.  
Lanore took a sign that had been rolled up in her bag and held it up.  
Lanore: I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
The sign said that, too.  
Then soon the concert was over, the lights went back on, and everyone exited the arena.  
James and Lanore had to wait their turn to get out, and James made an observation.  
James: Lanore, I have never seen so many piercings and spiky hair in my life! Let alone all the black clothes! I must stick out like a sore thumb!  
He had a point. He had about the only white shirt in the place.  
Lanore: That's okay.  
James: I meant to ask you before...your piercings aren't real, are they?  
Lanore: No, silly. These are fake ones.  
James: Good.

When James and Lanore finally got our of the arena, they found Gary and Tracey.  
Lanore: Hey, guys! Were you at the concert, too?  
Tracey: Nope.  
Gary: We came from the International gay convention next door.  
James: Ok. Well, see you around!  
Tracey: Bye.  
James and Lanore got back into Lanore's car and she drove back to her apartment.  
Lanore: So, how did you like the concert?  
James: It was nice. Their music is a lot different from the music around here.  
Lanore pulled into her driveway, turned off the car, and got out. James got out, and she kissed him and thanked him once more for the tickets.  
James: No problem, sexy.  
Lanore smiled and walked into her apartment.

REVIEW FOR MORE! REVIEW FOR MORE! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

The cold wind stung at Lanore's face as she stood on a hilltop, overlooking forests whose trees wore the majestic colors of autumn. She shivered underneath her thick turtleneck sweater. The colors somehow reminded her of home; her real home, the home she wished she would never forget. Her mind then shifted to James. In the months she had known him, he'd been great. He'd helped her out of her sorrow and into new life. Brock hadn't really cared about her, she realized. He thought of her more as a material thing to use when he wanted sex or something. He never really cared about her feelings. James was different entirely. When she was sad, he'd cheer her up, when she laughed, he'd laugh, too. He never treated her badly. He made her feel like a teenager in love; a teenager which she never really was. Her mind shifted again, to when she got here. What if this had never happened, and she was still a 13-year-old back home? She knew some things can't be explained, but she wanted an explanation. She glanced at her watch. She had a few more minutes. She had crept out this morning because she needed time to think, and because it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.

She glanced at her watch again, and decided it was time to leave. She had no regrets, she just wanted to clear her mind. She began the decent down the hill and thought about how things have changed since she arrived, and then even more. Ash and Misty were back to their old selves; Ash on a quest to be a pokémon master, and Misty with her sisters at Cerulean gym. They saw each other occasionally, and never talked about what happened. Professor Oak and Nurse Joy were going out, but no one thought they'd make it. Team Rocket had changed, by a lot. James had quit, and with that, so had Meowth. It was all up to Jessie now. By herself, she knew she would never get Pikachu, but she had nothing else to do. By now Lanore had got to the bottom of the hill and was walking briskly to her car. She got in, turned on the ignition, and drove to the church in silence.

When she had arrived, she got out and walked into the church to the bride's room. She was excited. She knew James wouldn't hurt her the way Brock did. Of course, she was glad Brock had done that; otherwise, she never would've met James. Her bridesmaids were already in there getting Lanore's stuff ready for her. She glanced at the gorgeous dress she was to wear walking down the isle. She smiled and began to get dressed. She could hear some commotion outside; the guests had begun to arrive. For her own safety, Lanore had not invited Brock. At this point, he could've become an ax-murderer. When the dress was on, she marveled once more at its beauty, and she began working one her hair. When she had finished, the bridesmaids all complemented Lanore on how nice she looked, and she said the same to them.

"Ssh," one of the bridesmaids called. They all fell silent. They could hear that the outside commotion had shopped, and the priest was talking. When she heard her que, Lanore silently stepped into the hall for her walk down the isle. The music started playing, and the doors of the church opened. Since Lanore didn't have her parents here, she walked down the isle with one of her friends, and old woman who had been very kind to her. Lanore's eyes met James', and he smiled. She blushed, and he mouthed the words "you look beautiful". Most of the ceremony was a blur until the "I do's"

Priest: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.  
With that James and Lanore embraced, kissed, and turned to the audience, who all cheered.

Lanore and James went on a cruise for their honeymoon, which was a welcome change to the late autumn chill. After that, they bought a house in a nice neighborhood and Lanore looked for a job. In the meantime, though, she was performing as a singer with different organizations for spare change. That is where the fun begins.

Lanore was sitting in her living room reading the newspaper when the doorbell rang. Lanore put the paper down and went to go open the door. A man was standing outside. "Can I help you?" "Yes," the man said, with a slight accent. "Are you Lanore, the one that sang last week at the mall?" "Yes." "Oh, Good. Your friend told me you right songs, too, correct?" "Yes. Sir, you still haven't told me who you are." The man smiled. "I am Antonio Engleberg, from Starlight Records. Lanore, how would you like a record deal?" Lanore stood there stunned. A record deal. Wow. She always wanted to be famous. But other things came first. "Mr. Engleberg, I will need to talk it over with my husband first." "Why of course! Here's my number. Call me when you've made a decision"  
With that Mr. Engleberg walked down the path to his car(quite a fancy one no less) and drove away.

"James?" Lanore called. "I'm up here honey," James called from upstairs. Lanore walked up the steps and found James working on his laptop. "Honey, I need to ask you something." "Sure," he replied, turning off the laptop. "That man at the door, Mr Engleberg is his name, he...he owns a record company, and, well...he was wondering if I'd be interested in a record deal." James looked astounded. "And you let him walk away? Lanore, this is what you've always wanted. You didn't need to ask me. Call him up and tell him you'll do it." Lanore smiled and gave James a kiss. "You're the best. Thanks." "No problem, sexy." Lanore gave James the 'later' look.

Lanore went to the phone and dialed. "Hello, Mr. Engleberg?" "Yes." "Um, this is Lanore. You just came to my house..." "Oh yes! Have you made up your mind?" "Yes. I have. I'll do it." "Excellent! This is fantastic! You'll be a big star in no time, Lanore!"

Mr. Engleberg(who allowed Lanore to call him Antonio) had already booked Lanore for a gig the next week. He told her she should start getting some ideas for some songs ready, and to touch-up on her guitar skills. She agreed, and by the enc of the week, she was pumped for her gig. Antonio had actually arranged for a limo to pick her up! "He must really see potential in you," James commented. "Thanks, honey." Lanore couldn't be happier. She had a wonderful husband, a nice house, a record deal, and now a limo!

Lanore got in first, followed by James. But Antonio stopped him. "James, this is a limo for the star." James looked puzzled. "She's my wife" "I know. But this is her limo. You can drive your car instead." "Antonio," Lanore insisted, "c'mon, let him come." But Antonio refused once more, got into the limo, shut the door and drove off, leaving James standing in the street. "Why did you do that?" "Well, dear, you're the star. He knows where we're going. He'll meet us, I'm sure." But Lanore wasn't so sure. She looked out the back window and watched as her beloved husband disappeared from view. 


End file.
